confessions
by kouga'snumba1girl
Summary: ayame and her friends get stuck in another demention. what will happen when they meet up with 5 guys. pairings: kaginu, sanmir, ayakou, sessrin, koharukohaku please r&r.


(No title yet)

**Summary** - Ayame Kedizowa goes to boarding school. She has a crush on Kouga Yokai, but he doesn't know that yet. Mystical powers were given to her on her 13th birthday. She is now 15 living her live. (Kouga and Ayame have known each other since they were little).

Chapter 1- The other side

"Ugh, my life is so boring," said Ayame as she walked into her dorm room, "I wonder how it is on the other side".

"Knock, knock".

"Who is it," Ayame asked.

"Us of course."

In walked Ayame's best friends: Kagome, Sango, Koharu, and Rin. They had known each other since 5th grade. The girls came to check on Ayame because she had been moping around school a lot.

"What's up with you lately," asked Koharu.

"Yeah, you've been acting strange," said Rin.

"Nothing. Just thinking about some things," said Ayame.

"Soooo, did you give him the note," Sango blurted out.

Ayame started to blush because she knew that her friends were talking about her crush Kouga.

"No," Ayame whispered.

"Awwww, true love," they all said at once.

Still blushing Ayame walked over to the mirror. As she stared at herself, something very bright shown. It was coming from inside the mirror.

"What the…."

"Ahhhhhhhh," all the girls screamed as they were pulled into the mirror. "This isn't happening to me, not noww," yelled Ayame.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

(Ten minutes later)

'Ow, what happened," Kagome asked waking up.

'Yeah my head hurts like crazy," yelled Sango.

"Um, you know how I've been moping around school. Funny story, but I'll tell you later. We have to find Rin and Koharu.

"Get me down, get me down, get me **_DOWN_," **screamed Rin.

"Found them." (Did I mention Rin's afraid of heights?)

"Oh shut up cry baby," Koharu shouted at Rin

"Come on you two, get down from there," said Ayame.

"Okkay, I'll tr…," Rin said before she was cut off. They were on a tree branch and it broke.

"Idiot, look what you did," Koharu screamed in fear.

"Waghhhh", they both yelled as they fell.

All of a sudden a gust or wind came into view form nowhere.

"Am I dead yet," Rin asked.

"No, you are perfectly fine," said a mysterious voice.

When Rin looked up she saw a boy with pointy ears that looked like an elf. (Fluffy – I'm not an elf. Me - yeah when did you get hear?) He had white hair and was very kind though he did not smile. The boy who caught Koharu had black hair and had a two tailed cat on his right shoulder. Soon, three other boys ran up to the girls.

"My name is Sessho-maru," the white haired one said, "and this is Kouga Kohaku, Inuyasha, and Miroku."

"It's very nice to meet you all," Sango said politely.

"Um, excuse me, "said Rin.

"Yeah,' everyone said at once."

"Can he put me down and will someone tell me what is going on?"

"Sorry," Sessho-maru said putting Rin down.

"Wait a minute. You said kouga, But he's suppose to be at the school," Kagome asked.

"About that," Ayame started, "you see I have mystical powers and I'm also a demon. Kouga here has two forms: demon and human, though the kouga at school doesn't know about it."(Kouga – I have a human form? Me – where are all you people coming from.)

"You forgot the most important thing," the boys yelled.

"Oh yeah. Do I have to tell them?"

"Yes," they yelled.

"Yeah I'm sorta you know."

'Know what. You haven't told us anything," said Kohaku.

(Ayame- I'm what? Continue with the story me- Ahhhhhhhh the evil portal of the demon world. Stop sending them to my house. Go away all of youstarts hiding under the computer desk)

"She's the princess of the western mountains," said Miroku.

"I'm going to kill you Miroku."

"You should run now," Inuyasha said.

"We'll explain everything later," kouga said.

As the girls followed the guys, Ayame was still chasing Miroku around. Miroku was getting tired so Ayame decided to kill him later.

"Where are we going," asked Rin.

"Somewhere very special," Miroku said with a pant.

The boys led the girls to what they thought was beautiful. It was a forest with vines hanging from the trees, flowers surrounding their feet, and little animal demons everywhere. As they walked on, Rin spotted a huge mansion in the distance.

"What's that," she asked.

"That's the mansion we will be staying in," Kohaku said.

"Wow, this is impressive," Kagome said.

"Yeah, it's alright," groaned Inuyasha.

"What do you mean alright? Look at the size of this mansion. You must be crazy not to think that's not impressive."

"Sooo…..."started Sango, "how did we get here."

Miroku was about to come behind Sango and touch her in the wrong place. But Sango knew he would do that (Sango- I had a dream about it right? Me- the voices, the anime voices) so she moved out the way. Miroku was still walking and was about to fall into a ditch.

"That was close," Miroku said as he stopped at the very edge. Then Sango pushed him in.

'Wohhhh," BOOM! "Ow, that really hurt, help me up, anyone. Hey I'm talking here."

'Oh. Did you say something," Sango asked him.

"Very funny," said Miroku. Everyone started to laugh really hard that they started to choke.

"Kohaku, where are you going," Koharu asked.

"Kirara, Kirara? Where did you go? There you are. Don't scare me like thawaooh."

"Kohakuuu," screamed Koharu she fell as well as him.

"Hey guys where'd Koharu and Kohaku go," Kagome asked.

"I don't know," Kouga said, "But Rin and Sessho- maru are gone too. We have to find them."

"Why? It's not like we care," barked Inuyasha, "I'm going home."

Inuyasha had jumped into a tree nearby. Kagome got mad at him so she threw a stick at his head. He fell down face first into the ground.

"Ow," he groaned.

"We have to find the others," Sango said, "But where could they be?"

_Authors Note: Hi people. This is my first fan fiction so if you don't like it just tell me in a review. I might not be able to update too soon because I have track and there is a track meet about twice a week and track every day after school. So if the second chapter does no come out soon, blame my track coaches. If any of you have an idea for the title of this story I would greatly appreciate the advice. Thanks for reading my first chap. Please review_

_See ya,_

_Me_


End file.
